Changing Of Heart
by yorusorra
Summary: Levy hated this ugly feeling that penetrated in her chest. Jealousy was such an ugly feeling; and to feel it for her best friend was even more ugly. Why couldn't it have been her? Soon Levy realizes that things happen for a reason; and maybe she wasn't destined to be with Gajeel like she thought she was. BixLe. GaLu. Three-Shot, could turn into more. Rated M for a reason.


Levy sighed dejectedly as she stirred her straw in her fruity cocktail, staring blankly at the drink. The Solid Script Mage had been feeling so down here lately. She tried to make her mind busy by going on as many missions as she can, or busying herself with work; translating a language or trying to figure out a new language. She knew Droy and Jet were worried about her; and they've voiced their concerns plenty of times. She hated that she was worrying her teammates; they were like brothers to her, even if they weren't blood related.

She just couldn't bring herself to admit she was still jealous of Lucy.

Levy has tried to get over Gajeel. She wanted nothing more than to banish these nasty feelings for the Dragon Slayer. Alcohol helped somewhat, but it only numbed the feeling for a little while. The blue-haired girl couldn't do one-night stands; as she has done that once and it ended with her feeling nasty and used. She thought it might alleviate the feelings inside of her, but only worsened the feeling and made her feel even more ugly than she already felt.

Self-esteem had always been an issue for the petite girl. The other girls in the Guild all had bodies to die for while she was on the bland side. She wasn't anyone special; she didn't have big breasts, or the curves that most of the girls had. Levy's love for literature scared a lot of men away; but Levy couldn't bring herself to change that habit. Not that she really wanted to anyway; literature was a part of her life. It always had been, and it always will be. Her significant other would just have to accept her love for literature.

People always stated that she was a cute girl, but she always thought they were just being nice. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. She had always wanted that body that every guy wanted, every girl wanted to have. Deep inside she knew that even though she wasn't as beautiful as some of the girls, she was still very pretty and any guy would be lucky enough to have her.

Just not Gajeel, it would seem.

Levy downed the last of her drink, sitting up straight. She would just have to try harder. She could do this. She _wanted_ to do this, not only for Lucy, but for Gajeel as well. They had been becoming good friends before the whole relationship incident. Even though Levy couldn't be with Gajeel the way she _wanted_ to, she could still be his _friend_.

No matter how much it would hurt.

Really, she didn't blame Gajeel for not noticing her. Levy should have voiced her feelings from the moment she found out about them. Though, whether that would have made a difference or not she didn't know, but at least he would have known. At _least_ she could have lived on knowing whether he felt _anything_ for her or not.

Levy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She felt like her energy had been drained. She didn't feel like herself at all; and she knew she was affecting some people around her. It was affecting her boys very much so, and she was trying to act like her normal self. It was just hard with the heart-ache that she was feeling.

It was affecting Lucy.

The blue-haired girl tried so hard to get along with the blonde girl. She tried talking about books with her, as they would usually do; but the taste of bitterness was still inside of her. It made her sick just thinking about it. Levy could tell that she was acting off with the way Lucy frowned a little when they talked, but she never said anything. Levy was grateful for that; she didn't know if she could tell her friend the reason why she felt so down. She didn't know if she could ever tell her.

She didn't really want to, either. Lucy didn't need to know the inner turmoil that grew inside of her every time she saw the couple together. That would tear the blonde apart. Lucy didn't like hurting anybody. She would rather risk her own happiness than to hurt anyone she cherished dearly; which gave Levy plenty of reason not to tell Lucy what was happening inside of her.

"Didn't peg you for the type to get drunk, Levster."

The familiar voice made Levy roll her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. Bickslow stood there with his usual tongue lol'd grin; his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her, curiosity peeked. He's never once seen Levy at this particular establishment. Actually, he's never really seen Levy with any type of alcoholic drink at the Guild. So he was wondering why the quiet bookworm was here.

Levy just shrugged at the question. "I'm not really getting drunk, per se..." Although, the thought had crossed her mind. However, if Levy was going to get drunk, she wouldn't do it in a place she was unfamiliar. She would have also brought along someone to get drunk with her. Mostly Cana, as she was the person she drank with the most and the only one she trusted to get drunk with. Usually she'd drink with Lucy, but here recently she didn't trust herself to keep her mouth shut if she did get drunk.

Bickslow clicked his tongue; as if chastising her as he sat down beside her at the bar, signalling to the barmaid that he wanted a drink. He was a regular here, so she knew what to get him as soon as he walked through those doors. "Getting drunk is bad for you, you know..." he teased her light-heartedly.

Levy just rolled her eyes again. "You have no room to talk, Bickslow..." she wagged her finger at him playfully as he just smirked knowingly. He shrugged innocently, thanking the barmaid for the drink as she came by. The barmaid blushed, bowing slightly before getting back to her other customers; causing Levy to raise an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?" She asked, glancing between the barmaid and Bickslow curiously.

"I'm a handsome devil, didn't you know that?" Bickslow cackled, his eyes bright with amusement underneath the visor. Levy just rolled her eyes as she asked for another cocktail, one of the males behind the counter went to make her drink. "Seriously Levster, what's the matter? I don't ever think I've seen you look so down..." Come to think of it, she hadn't been acting herself for a few months. Bickslow's eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a small frown. Something had happened, he just didn't know what.

The Solid Script mage frowned at that question before glancing down at her refilled cocktail. "It's nothing to bother you with..." she muttered with a sigh, stirring her cocktail. Bickslow had managed to make her forget about what was troubling her for at least a little while. It was a nice feeling that surprised her; and she welcomed it with open arms. She hadn't talked to Bickslow much, mainly because his team was always on jobs. Though, if she was being honest with herself; he also intemidated her a bit. He was so much out of her league when it came to magic, so much stronger physically and magically. His whole team was, for that matter. Plus, they didn't really have anything in common or really knew anything about each other. Even though they've known each other for years.

Bickslow frowned in disappointment before he shrugged. He wouldn't push her. If she wanted to tell him what was wrong, she'd do it in her own time. If that time ever came he'd gladly listen to her troubles. He was a great listener; even if his personality stated otherwise. "Do you mind if I join you, than?" He asked, raising his left eye under his visor.

Levy glanced at him suspiciously before shrugging. "Sure," she allowed before downing the last of the cocktail that had just been refilled, indicating for another. She really didn't want company at the moment; but at the same time, she didn't want to drink alone. This would be a great time to get to know Bickslow as well; even if it meant drinking in their sorrows.

Little did Levy know that this was the beginning of something great. Something that she'd never want to change.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this one will either be a two-shot or a three-shot. It's a companion fic to the one-shot I made of Levy, Gajeel and Lucy in my One-Shot Galour booklet. The songfic one. :) It could end up being longer than what I have planned for it, but we'll see what happens. I've been writing this along with the next Chapter for UHH, and gotta say I am impressed with how it turned out. Levy touches my heart and I just adore her. I feel she isn't appreciated enough, so here we go! BixLe has become one of my favorite crack-ships that isn't a Lucy ship, and I am excited to write it! This'll most likely have slow updates since UHH is my main priority, but I do plan on writing this as well. :) Yeah, I know, the title is similar but it felt like it needed to be there. So "Change Of Heart" it is! Unless someone has a better idea. XD**

 **Leave reviews if you like this. Favorite/Follow. Flames will be fed to Natsu.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **~yorusorra**

 **P.S. Right now our internet isn't working. Somehow it's all been used up. So I'll have to go to the library or bring my laptop to my mamaws on Sundays to be able to post Chapters or respond to messages/reviews (though I can do the messages/reviews when I'm in town on my phone, so that won't really be an issue). I don't like writing on my phone either. I've tried and I just can't do it. Now, I can start stories on my phone just not write the full on fanfiction there.**


End file.
